Happy For You
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kalau kita mencintainya tapi tidak bisa memilikinya? seperti itulah yang di rasakan oleh seorang Oh Sehun? bad summary/HUNHAN couple..


Anyyeong.. Dhan Mi datang bawa FF baru nih, hehehe masih Gaje, aku peringatkan kalau chingu nggak suka FF gaje dan ngebosenin meningan tutup tab ajah dech atau back, nanti nyesal loh.

.

.

Title : Happy For You

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Sad Story, Yaoi dan you can find self yang pasti GAJE

Leght : OneShoot

.

.

**Warning This YAOI**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Typo bertebaran di mana-mana *malas edit**

**.**

**.**

"apa sekarang kau sudah puas melihat dia bersama dengan orang lain..." tanya namja yang bermata bulat itu dan berdiri di samping namja yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu.

Namja yang di tanya yang mempunyai kulit se putih susu itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan namja yang bermata bulat itu. Pandangannya masih belum teralih dari arah depan seperti melihat tontonan yang sangat mengasikkan tapi menyakitkan.

Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai menerima cinta orang lain, padahal sebelumnya dia begitu mencintaimu tapi karna suatu keadaan kau tidak bisa bersamanya dan lebih memilih membiarkan dia bersama dengan orang lain daripada bersamamu. Rasanya menyakitkan bukan? Itulah yang di rasakan namja yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu, paras tampan dan lekuk wajah yang hampir mendekati sempurna sekarang.

**Flashback On**

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan indah mengikuti irama musik, mereka berdua begitu menghayati tariannya. Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih tapi itu bukanlah keyataannya, kenyataannya mereka adalah sepasang sahabat.

"kau lelah _hyung _?" tanya namja yang lebih yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu

"ne..kita istirahat saja dulu.." jawab namja mungil nan cantik yang di tanya

Mereka berdua pun istirahat sebentar.

"Sehunnie.." panggil namja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya

Namja yang di panggil Sehunnie itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat ke arah namja mungil yang ada di sampingnya.

"ada yang ku katakan setelah kompetisi ini berakhir.." lanjutnya

Sehun tersenyum, "aku juga _hyung.._"

Mereka berdua mengikuti kompetisi dance tingkat nasional dan sekarang mereka sedang berlatih di ruang dance berdua. Sehun dan Luhan itulah nama mereka, Sehun yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu dan Luhan namja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tercekat melihat hasil tes laboraturium dari rumah sakit. Seminggu lalu dia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit karna sering merasakan sakit di hatinya. Bukan karna putus cinta tapi karna dia sering merasakan sakit ketika lelah menari.

Sehun tersenyum miris melihat kertas yang di genggamnya, besok adalah hari kompetisi menarinya bersama Luhan. Dokter sudah menyarankan agar Sehun tidak mudah lelah dan harus segera di rawat di rumah sakit. Tapi Sehun menolak melakukan itu setidaknya sampai kompetisi selesai.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berdiri di panggung yang sama, meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah lelah tapi Sehun tidak boleh menampakkannya pada Luhan, itu akan membuatnya khawatir.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi aula tempat Sehun dan Luhan melakukan kompetisi setelah mereka menari dengan sangat bagus. Kemampuan menari mereka memang tidak perlu di ragukan, mereka sudah sering menjuarai kompetisi nasional seperti ini.

Sayangnya bagi Sehun ini adalah hari terakhirnya menari di atas panggung bersama orang yang sangat di cintainya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun di sebuah taman belakang kampus

"wae _hyung_..?" tanya Sehun

"kau masih ingat kalau _hyung _mau mengatakan sesuatu.." jawab Luhan ragu

"tentu saja, memangnya apa yang ingin _hyung _katakan..?" tanya Sehun lagi

"aku menyukaimu Sehunnie.." jawab Luhan gugup

Sehun tersenyum, "tentu saja aku juga menyukai _hyung.."_

"ani.. bukan itu maksudku.." sanggah Luhan

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya sebatas dongsaeng dan _hyung _Sehunnie..." ungkap Luhan

.

.

DEG

.

.

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak sakit, kenapa ? bukankah seharusnya dia senang karna cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi keadaan yang membuatnya sakit. Dia tidak boleh bersama Luhan. Luhan berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanya dan itu tentu saja bukan dengannya, bukan dengan namja yang penyakitan seperti dirinya. Dia tidak boleh egois dengan menahan Luhan bersamanya biarkan dia sendiri yang merasakan sakitnya.

"mian _hyung _tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebatas _hyung.."_ jawab Sehun bohong

.

.

DEG

.

.

Perih rasanya mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan sudah mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya tapi tetap saja ini jauh lebih sakit saat Sehun yang mengatakannya sendiri. Matanya sudah mulai memanas dan air matanya sudah berlomba-lomba mendesak keluar, tapi Luhan menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"ara.. aku hanya mengatkannya saja.." ucap Luhan tersenyum paksa

Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mulai mendesak keluar, akhirnya ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Luhan itu hanya tersenyum miris, "mianhae _hyung _saranghae.. nado saranghae.." ucapnya lirih

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Sehun menjauh dari Luhan, menjaga jarak lebih tepatnya. Luhan merasa sangat sedih dengan sikap Sehun, jika saja ia boleh memutar waktu ia akan memilih waktu di mana ia belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Sehun juga sudah tidak pernah datang ke studio menari. Luhan benar-benar frustasi, bukan hubungan seperti ini yang dia inginkan.

Sampai hampir dua minggu Sehun mendiaminya, lebih tepatnya menjauhinya. Luhan sudah tidak tahan ia harus berbicara dengan Sehun. Luhan menunggu kelas Sehun sampai selesai di depan pintu.

"Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan melihat Sehun yang pergi tanpa menyapanya, padahal Luhan yakin kalau tadi Sehun melihatnya.

"wae _hyung _aku sibuk..?" tanya Sehun dingin

.

.

DEG

.

.

Pertanyaan Sehun yang dingin membuat hati Luhan tertohok, segitu bencinyakah Sehun padanya karna berani menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"_hyung_ hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau seperti menjauhi _hyung_.." tanya Luhan lirih

"anio aku hanya sibuk, dan mulai sekarang sebaiknya _hyung _menjauh dariku karna aku sudah punya namjachingu.." jawab Sehun

.

.

DEG

.

.

Kali ini runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan mendengar jawaban Sehun, "siapa..?" tanya Luhan serak

"Kyungsoo _hyung_.. aku yakin _hyung _mengenalnya karna dia sahabat _hyung.." _jawab Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan menghilang di tikungan

Luhan sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang sudah mendesak keluar, kakinya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat badannya. Hancur sudah hatinya berkeping-keping. Luhan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Meratapi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan harus jauh dari orang yang sangat di cintainya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ternyata Sehun belum pergi dari sana, Sehun hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok. Air mata juga sudah mengalir indah di wajah tampannya. Berat memang harus menyakiti orang sangat kita cintai, tapi Sehun akan menahannya selama hal itu akan membuat orang yang sangat di cintainya namja itu menangis pilu dalam diam, dengan rasa akit berbeda tapi saling berhubung.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Luhan benar-benar menjauh dari Sehun, lebih tepatnya menghindar,entah karna wilayah kampus yang sempit atau memang takdir. Luhan selalu saja bisa melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Luhan pernah memergoki Sehun dan Kyungsoo berciuman panas di toilet kampus.

Luhan sangat yakin Sehun melihatnya, tapi bukannya Sehun menjaga perasaannya malah Sehun semakin ganas mencium Kyungsoo di depan matanya, perih rasanya. Dia begitu merutuki dirinya yang begitu cengeng. Meski Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan kejadian menyakitkan yang terpajang manis di depan matanya, tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit. Sangat sakit.

Semenjak itu pula Luhan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya menari di studio sendiri, hanya dengan menari dia bisa sedikit melupakan segala rasa sakit hatinya. Tak jarang dia memutar lagu sedih untuk mengiringi tariannya. Benar-benar terdengar sangat pilu. Luhan tidak sadar kalau dia selalu di perhatikan oleh seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

.

.

Sampai suatu hari ada seorang namja yang menemani Luhan menari mengikuti tempo irama dan menyatu dengan tarian Luhan, seperti Sehun dulu. Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kim Jongin.

Sejak kehadiran Kim Jongin di hidupnya, Luhan sudah mulai sedikit teralihkan dari sosok namja yang selalu menyakitinya, dari Oh Sehun.

Jongin selalu mengajaknya bercanda dan menemaninya menari, kemampuannya menari memang sangat mengesankan. Bahkan lebih mengesankan dari dirinya dan Sehun.

Tanpa mereka Sehun selalu memperhatikan mereka, Sehun tersenyum miris melihat kedekatan Luhan dengan namja yang bernama Jongin itu. Sehun sudah mempersiapkan diri dan hatinya untuk menghadapi ini bahwa perlahan posisinya di hati Luhan akan mulai tergeser oleh kedatangan seorang namja di hidup Luhan. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tetap sakit meski inilah pilihannya.

Semakin hari kesehatan Sehun semakin menurun, sekarang hidupnya sudah bergantung pada obat yang selalu di bawanya. Tak jarang Sehun memuntakan darah ketika dia sudah merasakan sakit melebihi batas normal.

Hubungan Luhan dan Jongin pun semakin dekat, sudah banyak yang gosip kalau Luhan dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih.

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." Sehun terbatuk dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah darah.

"Sehunnie.. sebaiknya kau di rawat saja di rumah sakit, lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus dan sekarang kau bahkan terbatuk darah.." Kyungsoo menasehati dengan wajah khawatir

"anio _hyung.. _gwaenchana.. aku ingin melihatnya benar-benar bahagia dulu sebelum aku harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan selang infus yang tertancap di lenganku.." jawab Sehun menahan batuknya yang hendak keluar

"Luhan sudah bahagia sekarang Sehun, tapi apa kau yakin ini jalan yang terbaik..?" tanya Kyungsoo

Sehun tersenyum "selama dia bahagia ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.."

"aku ragu Sehun.. bagaimana perasaannya nanti kalau Luhan tahu semua ini.." ujar Kyungsoo

"kalau begitu jangan pernah memberi tahukannya.." ucap Sehun tersenyum

Kyungsoo menghela nafa berat, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang ada di benak Sehun. Kalau kalian berfikir Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Sehun, kalian salah besar. Kyungsoo hanya mengabulkan permintaan Sehun sampai Luhan mempunyai kekasih. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah, apalagi Luhan adalah sahabat baiknya, tapi melihat Sehun dengan kondisinya Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega, apalagi Sehun memang adalah adik kesayangannya.

**Flashback OFF**

"lihatlah sekarang Luhan sudah bahagia.. apa kau juga bahagia Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tentu saja _hyung.. _gomawo selama ini sudah membantuku.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang melihat Jongin yang menyatakan cinta di tengah lapangan sambil menampilkan tarian terbaiknya. Luhan sangat terharu dengan pernyataan Cinta Jongin yang terbilang sangat berani tapi romantis.

Luhan sangat yakin kalau dia juga menyukai Jongin dan ia pun menerimanya. Tanpa rasa malu Jongin langsung memeluk Luhan dan menciumnya di tengah lapangan membuat semua orang bersorak riuh. Tapi Jongin tidak memperdulikannya dia tetap melanjutkan acara romantisnya bersama namja cantik yang sedang diciumnya.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan pahit di depannya, dia sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya pergi. Sehun juga membersihkan lokernya dan mengurus surat keluarnya dari kampus itu, Sehun sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya kalau Sehun akan mau menjalani terapi dan di rawat di rumah sakit. Sehun menatap nanar sepasang sepatu menari pemberian Luhan saat membersihkan lokernya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Sehun si rawat dan di terapi di rumah sakit, sudah hampir sebulan juga dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan lagi. Hanya Kyungsoo yang sering mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya bercanda. Bukannya kesehatan Sehun semakin membaik, tapi makin hari makin memburuk. Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya sudah pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain berusaha tapi jika takdir berkata lain maka mereka akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

**Luhan Pov**

Hari ini aku sedang duduk di taman sekolah, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam hari-hariku. Padahal ada Jongin yang selalu menghiasi hariku dengan senyumannya. Jujur aku merindukan Sehun, meski jika aku melihatnya aku hanya akan merasakan sakit tapi merindukannya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku bahwa aku merindukannya, apa aku masih mencintainya? Tidak aku tidak boleh seperti itu, sekarang sudah ada Jongin di sampingku.

Tapi aku sedikit heran, setelah Jongin menyatakan cintanya padaku aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat kemesraan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

.

.

CHUP

.

.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir mungilku, aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik bibir yang mengecupku itu. Jongin, siapa lagi.

"kau melamun..?" tanyanya

"ani.. aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." jawabku bohong

"jinja?.." tanyanya lagi meragukan jawabanku

"ne.. aku hanya sedang pusing , tugas-tugas dari dosen sangat banyak.." jawabku setengah berbohong

"ara.. aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat nanti.. mau kan?" ajaknya

Aku hanya mengangguk, "baiklah akan aku jemput jam 5 nanti.. aku harus masuk kelas dulu.." ujarnya kemudian berlalu pergi sebelum itu dia mengecup bibirku dulu.

.

.

.

Aku terus saja mempoutkan bibirku kesal karna harus menemani ummaku ke rumah sakit, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku di suruh untuk menunggunya, atau aku di larang kencanlah, inilah itulah. Aku benar-benar kesal. Semoga saja aku masih sempat berpenampilan baik nanti sebelum pergi kencan dengan Jongin.

Karna giliran ummaku untuk chek-up masih lama, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit yang cukup mewah itu. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di taman rumah sakit itu. Mataku tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil. Namja itu sepertinya pasien dan juga anak kecil itu karna namja dan anak kecil itu memakai piyama khas rumah sakit. Sejenak aku berfikir kalau itu adalah sosok orang yang sangat aku rindukan tapi aku buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, mana mungkin Sehun yang sehat ada di rumah sakit dan lagi Sehun tidak sekurus itu.

"oppa aku tidak mau minum obat.." rajuk anak kecil itu

Namja yang ada di depannya itu tersenyum, aku bisa melihatnya dari arah samping.

"kalau kau tidak ingin minum obat, bagaimana cepat sembuh.. hah..." jawab namja itu lembut

"shireooo, obat itu pahit.." rajut anak kecil itu mempotkan bibirnya lucu

Sepertinya namja itu sedang membujuk anak kecil itu agar meminum obatnya.

"kalau begitu oppa tidak mau bermain lagi dengan Minji.." ucap namja itu berpura-pura marah

Anak kecil yang di panggil Minji itu langsung memeluk namja yang ada di depannya, "arasso Minji akan minum obat, tapi oppa janji akan selalu bermain dengan Minji.."

Namja yang di peluk anak kecil itu mengangguk senang dan mengusap pelan rambut yaoja kecil nan imut yang di depannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat menjemput yeoja kecil itu dan mengambilnya dari gendongan namja itu. Aku masih setia melihat namja itu, entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik memandanginya padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, sampai namja itu berbalik ke arahku dan sukses membuatku terkejut bukan main. Dia juga sama terkejutnya saat melihatku mata kami saling bertemu.

"Se..Hun.."

**Luhan Pov End**

**Sehun Pov**

Aku sedang membujuk Minji di taman agar mau meminum obatnya, anak kecil yang selalu mengajakku bermain ini sangat manja dan tidak mau minum obat jika tidak di bujuk, aku cukup senang melakukan itu, dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan.

"oppa aku tidak mau minum obat.." rajuknya

Aku tersenyum medengar rajukan Minji yang sangat menggemaskan itu, tapi aku harus membujuknya.

"kalau kau tidak ingin minum obat, bagaimana cepat sembuh.. hah..." jawabku selembut mungkin

"shireooo, obat itu pahit.." rajuknya lagi mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"kalau begitu oppa tidak mau bermain lagi denan Minji.." ucapku pura-pura marah

Seperti yang kuduga Minji akan memelukku dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin meminum obat, "arasso Minji akan minum obat, tapi oppa janji akan selalu bermain dengan Minji.."

Aku mengangguk-nganggk senang, cukup mudah memang membujuknya, tapi hanya aku yang bisa membujuknya. Para perawat sudah lelah membujuknya agar mau minum obat dan akhirnya akulah yang harus turun tangan membujuknya.

Aku menggendong Minji, dan tak lama kemudian perawat Minji datang menjemputnya. Aku juga harus kembali ke kamarku untuk minum obat. Aku berbalik arah dan aku sangat terkejut melihat namja yang sangat aku rindukan ketahuan memperhatikanku. Dan sepertinya dia juga terkejut melihatku.

"_hyung..._"

**Sehun Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Sehun dan Luhan masih saling menatap, sampai akhirnya Luhan tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum miris melihat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan hendak pergi tapi tangan Sehun menahannya.

"_hyung _bisakah menemaniku sebentar, ada yang ingin ku katakan.." ucap Sehun

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun, Luhan kini melihat diri Sehun seperti dulu lagi hangat saat berbicara dengannya.

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun dan menjaga jarak, "bagaimann kabar _hyung _?" tanya Sehun

"aku sangat baik, sangat baik lebih baik setelah kau pergi dari hidupku.." jawab Luhan dingin

Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Luhan, tentu saja senyuman kepedihan Sehun itu tidak bisa di lihat Luhan, "aku ingin minta maaf pada _hyung.._"

"untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanya Luhan masih dengan nada dingin

"suatu hari _hyung _akan tahu.. yang jelas aku hanya ingin minta maaf.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

Luhan tertegun melihat senyum Sehun, entah kenapa Luhan merindukan senyum itu. Tapi perasaan itu segera ia hilangkan mengingat dirinya kini telah bersama Jongin yang mencintainya dengan sangat tulus.

"aku harus segera pergi, aku tidak tahu kau sakit apa, tapi semoga capat sembuh.." ucap Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan nanar, setetes air lolos dari pelupuk matanya. "berbahagialah _hyung.. _saranghae.." ujar Sehun sangat lirih

.

.

.

Jongin menjemput Luhan di rumahnya dengan motor,

"kenapa kau membawa motor?" tanya Luhan

"ani.. aku hanya ingin di peluk Lulu terus.." jawab Jongin tersenyum senang

"aishh kau ini.." Luhan mencibir Jongin yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan

"kajja kita pergi.." ajak Jongin menarik Luhan agar naik di motornya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan tidak bisa fokus, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana, Luhan terus teringat tentang pertemuannya dengan Sehun saat di rumah sakit. Luhan merutuki kebodohannya karna pergi tanpa bertanya, kenapa Sehun bisa ada di rumah sakit itu, apalagi saat Luhan melihat tubuhnya Sehun semakin kurus meski sama sekali tidak mengurangi katampanannya, tapi wajahnya yang pucat sudah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"kau melamun lagi.." ujar Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"anio aku hanya berfikir kita akan kemana.." bohong Luhan

"haha Lulu akan lihat nanti.." jawab Jongin tersenyum senang yang sepertinya percaya perkataan Luhan

Luhan tersenyum karna akhirnya Jongi percaya kebohongannya, Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia sedang memikirkan Sehun. Sekarang dia bimbang terhadap perasaannya, benarkah dia sudah melupakan Sehun dan mencintai namja berkulit tan yang sedang di peluknya ini.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Ternyata Jongin membawa Luhan ke pantai, untuk melihat sunset. Tapi bukannya berhenti memikirkan Sehun, Luhan semakin mengingatnya. Melihat sunset bersama kekasihnya adalah impian Sehun.

"ada apa Lu..?" tanya Jongin menangkap raut kesedihan dari wajah kekasihnya itu

"anio.. aku hanya teringat seseorang.." jawab Luhan

"Sehun.." tebak Jongin

BINGO! Tebakan Jongin sangat tepat dan sukses membuat Luhan membeku di tempat.

"Jong—"

"ara Lu, seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, di hatimu itu hanya ada Sehun.." potong Jongin

"mianhae Jongin.." ucap Luhan menunduk dan mulai menangis

Jongin mengangkat wajah Luhan, dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan membalasnya dengan rasa bersalah karna telah menyakiti Jongin.

"aku akan melepasmu, karna aku akan ke Jepang mengejar mimpiku.." ucap Jongin setelah melepas ciumannya.

Luhan hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "aku mencintaimu Lu, tapi aku tidak mungkin menahanmu bersamaku.." lanjut Jongin

Luhan hanya bisa memeluk Jongin sambil terus menangis. Jujur Jongin sangat tidak rela melepas namja yang ada di pelukannya ini, tapi ia bisa apa kalau kenyataannya namja yang sangat di cintainya ini masih sangat mencintai orang lain.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berangkat ke Jepang, Jongin melarang Luhan mengantarnya, karna ia takut untuk tidak bisa melepas Luhan. Luhan pun menuruti permintaan Jongin, meski ada sedikit ketidakrelaan Jongin meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

_4 days later_

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba merasakan sesak di dadanya kemarin malam. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Hari ini Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo di cafenya, dia sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin bertemu Sehun, walaupun Sehun mungkin tidak mau melihatnya.

.

.

CLING

.

.

Suara bel tanda adanya pelanggan masuk berbunyi, Kyungsoo melihat pengunjung yang datang, dia tersenyum melihat kedatangan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo ak—"

"duduklah akan aku ambilkan cake dan minuman untukmu.." potong Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan masuk ke dapur.

Luhan kemudian duduk di kursi dekat dinding kaca yang langsung mengarah ke jalan raya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo datang membawa sepiring cake dan secangkir coffie.

Luhan menatap bergantian kue dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapnnya. "Kyungsoo aku ingin bertanya tentang—"

"Sehun.." potong Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih setelah mengucapkan nama Sehun , Luhan yang melihatnya mempunyai firasat buruk. "ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan hati-hati

"dengarkan aku baik-baik Luhan.." jawab Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, "sebenarnya Sehun melarangku mengatakan ini, tapi aku pikir kau harus tahu.."

Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, perasaannya semakin tidak enak dan tidak tenang.

"Sehun sudah meninggal kemarin malam.." lanjut Kyungsoo dan setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuknya

.

.

JEDERR..

.

.

"apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Jangan bercanda kalau kau ingin agar aku tidak menemui Sehun, kau tidak usah berkata seperti itu.." ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar

Kyungsoo menggeleng "ani.. Luhan, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berniat menjauhkanmu dengan Sehun, dan dengarkan baik-baik Luhan, selama ini Sehun tidak pernah berpacaran denganku dia hanya berpura-pura agar kau menjauh darinya dan melupakannya. Kau pasti bisa merasakan sendiri kalau sebenarnya Sehun juga mencintaimu, Sehun mengidap penyakit kanker hati dan sehari sebelum kompetisi dia menerima hasil labnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu tapi karna penyakitnya Sehun lebih memilih untuk menjauh darimu, karna dia berfikir jika kau bersamanya dia hanya akan membuatmu terluka "

Luhan menggeleng mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, dia membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan, "dan setelah kau resmi berpacaran dengan namja yang bernama Jongin itu, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk terapi dan berobat di rumah sakit, bukanya seharusnya keadaannya membaik, tapi keadaannyya semakin memburuk, Sehun dan orang tuanya sudah pasrah dengan keadaanya mereka sudah menyerah pada takdir, dan kemarin malam Sehun sudah mencapai batas sakitnya dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakitnya dan kahirnya Sehun meninggal.." lanjut Kyungsoo

Luhan semakin terisak mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, dia belum siap. Belum siap kehilangan Sehun. Kyungsoo berdiri dan duduk di samping Luhan lalu memeluknya.

"mianhae Luhan, selama ini aku sudah menyakitimu.."

Luhan menggeleng dan semakin terisak, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa dia merasakan dadanya begitu sesak kemarin malam. Ternyata Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Luhan memandangi batu nisan yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sendu,

"pabo.. kau orang yang paling bodoh Sehunnie, kau tahu kau semakin membuatku sakit karna meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.." Luhan berbicara pada batu nisan Sehun

"baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan hidup bahagia, tapi jangan pernah berharap aku akan melupakanmu.. saranghae.." lanjut Luhan mencium batu nisan Sehun berikut dengan sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"nado saranghae Luhannie..."

..END..

**Aigoo FF apaan nih, ? Dhan Mi udah bilang yah nih FF gaje banget dan ngebosenin. Jadi jangan nyesal kalau udah baca tadi. Dhan Mi minta reviewnya ajah buat tambah semangat nulis FF yang lebih bagus dari ini.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS untuk yang udah Review "YOU ARE MY DESTINY"**

**Istrinya Sooman, Jang Taeyoung , Ayumatteodeluca , Kittypanda99, meyminimin, lee minji elf , Guest, choitaemin12 , Cho MinHyun , uyils, AnieJOY'ERS , kim heeki , fangirl-shipper , 0312luLuEXOticS.  
**


End file.
